ORKAN THE KILLER
ORKAN''' THE KILLER''' Ona…Tu jest. Obserwuje mnie. Nie wiem. Co zrobić. Próbuję uciec, ale za nim mi się udało już trzymała we mnie swój nóż. Wyplułam krew i upadłam na ziemię. Odwróciłam się, kaszląc z bólu. Uśmiechała się swoim OKROPNYM uśmiechem. Wypowiedziała te słowa: To za brak talentu, szmato. Wtedy, umarłam. Jeżeli to czytasz, to znaczy, że chce cię złapać i zabić jak mnie. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ofiara ma wydrążoną dziurę w brzuchu. Krew znajdowała się dosłownie wszędzie, a na ścianie było napisane krwią: BEZTALENCIA Ofiara nie wykazuje żadnych znaków życia. Ofiara miała około 12 lat, potwierdza matka dziewczyny. W pokoju ofiary znajduje się wiele licznych plakatów z postaciami z gry: Five Nights at Fredys. Raport z dnia 13 luty 2015 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Aleksandra była uczennicą drugiej klasy gimnazjum. Jedną z jej większych pasji było rysowanie. Lubiła to bardzo robić. W końcu to była jej pasja. Miała grupkę przyjaciół, z którymi zazwyczaj spędzała przerwy i wolny czas. Miała konto na DeviantArcie. Przez pewien czas lubiła wstawiać tam swoje pracę, ale w końcu jej się znudziło rysowanie samych kucyków pony. Pewnego wieczoru (Godzina około 22) przeglądała deviantarta. Trafiła na coś złego. Bardzo. Złego. Był to rysunek przedstawiający shiping oryginalnej postaci z postacią z five night at freddys. Bonnie i jakaś żółto-brązowa klaczka. Był to mem: Kilka rodzai pocałunków. Kiedy to zobaczyła, poczuła coś złego. Jakby te lata rysowania, po prostu odeszły. Było to tak złe, że miała ochotę wyrzucić Samsunga za okno. Po prostu zamknęła kartę i wróciła do zwykłego przeglądania internetu. Następnego dnia, podczas swojej drogi do szkoły, przypomniała sobie o tym strasznym czymś. Tego czegoś nie można nawet było nazwać rysunkiem. Skrzywiła twarz i poszła dalej. Dzień minął jej jak zwykle. Więc kolejnego wieczoru postanowiła ponownie zobaczyć co jest na deviantarcie. Na początku były ładne, normalne rzeczy. Ale raz, zauważyła pewien zlepek pikseli. Ciekawość poprowadziła ją i kliknęła na małą ikonkę u boku ekranu strony. Były to fanowskie postacie do bardzo znanej kreskówki zwanej ‘’Atomówki’’. Nie miły ładu i składu. Całość robiona w paincie, przyprawiała ją o obrzydzenie. Ale tego było więcej. I więcej. I WIĘCEJ. Pojawiał się nie tylko fanserwis z Atomówek, ale i z Kucyków, Fnafa, Furry, Mangi i Anime. „JA PIERDOLĘ”- Krzyknęła po półgodzinnym przeglądaniu tego GÓWNA. Była na skraju załamania psychicznego. To wszystko robione w paincie lub gimpie nie miało prawa bytu według niej. Ale, to nie był nawet szczyt tego wszystkiego. Kiedy zobaczyła na profil jednej z autorek tego czegoś, wyczytała, ze ma po 12 lat. Wszystkie miały po 11-12 lat i mieszkały w Polsce. Złapała się za głowę. Jej psychika powoli zaczęła umierać. Kołkiem w trumnie była informacja o tym ile ludzi je obserwowało. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Przyszła do szkoły, nie odzywając się do nikogo, nawet do swoich przyjaciół. Pytali się o co chodzi, ale ona milczała. Kiedy na polskim pani zapytała ją do odpowiedzi, nie zareagowała. Kobieta po ciągłym nawoływaniu w końcu wstawiła jej jedynkę i uwagę. Ale Aleksandra miała TO gdzieś. Po wyjściu ze szkoły zobaczyła dwie szóstoklasistki. Zaszła je od tyłu i zaczęła podsłuchiwać o czym rozmawiają. Szczęśliwie, usłyszała. A rozmowa brzmiała tak: -Ej słyszałaś, że ma wyjść nowa część fnafa? -Coś ty. -No -O kurcze, ale super. Muszę zobaczyć na stronie fnafa czy są jakieś nowe obrazki. -Są. Widziałam już foxiego. -Foxiego? Ale super! On jest moim ulubionym! -No, moim też. Shipuje go z moją oc. -Ja też! A masz DeviantArta? -Oczywiście, że mam! Nazywam się tam xxfoxyfan02xx -Okej. To ja się nazywam marionetkathegirlfan Kiedy wsłuchiwała się w ten ślamazarny dialog, powieka jej drżała. Chciała uciszyć te dziewczynki. Wyciągnęła szybko jeden z zeszytów i zapisała nazwy kont tych dziewczyn. „Teraz was, kurwa, mam” wyszeptała i poszła do domu. Kiedy stała w progu drzwi, powitał ją upity ojciec. Nie zwracając na to uwagi poszła do pokoju. Jak zwykle odrobiła lekcje, ale tym razem nie mogła się skupić, więc część po prostu zostawiła. Włączyła laptopa i od razu weszła w internet. Wyszukała po kolei nazwy tych dziewczyn. Nie zawiodła się. Zobaczyła tam to czego się spodziewała. Ale… TO BYŁO COŚ GORSZEGO. Nawet samo GÓWNO wyglądało lepiej. Złapała się za głowę. Nie wytrzymała i napisała komentarz co o myśli o jednym z ‘rysunków’, a był to koślawy foxy z koślawym kucykiem. „To wygląda źle”. Tak napisała. Chwilę potem dostała odpowiedź. -jeżeli się nie podoba, to nie komentuj -Wyrażam tylko swoją opinie. -dla mnie to jest hate. -Hate? To nie jest hate. Chcesz krytykę? Proszę bardzo. To nie ma ładu i składu. Kolory kłują w oczy. Całość jest na poziomie 3 klasy. Proszę bardzo. -mówisz tak bo sama nie umiesz lepiej :P -Mała cholero, ja wyrażam tylko opinię. -uspokuj się, bo jeszcze się spocisz. W tym momencie Aleksandra przestała drążyć tej bezsensownej rozmowy. Beztalencia, powiedziała. Jebane beztalencia, powtórzyła głośniej. Nagle do pokoju wpadł jej upity ojciec. Kiedy zobaczył swoją córkę przed laptopem, zniszczył jej wszystkie rysunki. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Poszła do szkoły załamana. Jej psychika była na skraju upadku. Kiedy nadeszła lekcja plastyki, klasa miała za zadanie narysowanie dzbanka. Mogła wreszcie zapomnieć o swoich kłopotach. Kiedy skończyła, zaniosła to do nauczycielki. „Dobrze, szóstka” Odparła kobieta oglądając dzieło Aleksandry. W klasie nagle zawiało chłodnym wiatrem. Nie zwracając na to uwagi, usiadła na miejsce. Kiedy kolejna osoba poszła pokazać swoją pracę, Dziewczyna zauważyła, że jest bardziej wychwalana. To było dla niej strzałem w głowę. Zawsze ONA robiła najlepsze pracę. To ONA zawsze dawała rysunki na wystawę, ale teraz nie istniały. Kiedy wracała ze spuszczoną głową do domu, zauważyła te same dziewczynki co wczoraj. Zaczęła jedną śledzić. Dotarła do jej domu. Zakradła się do środka. Była tylko ona i ta smarkula. Dziewczynka siedziała przed komputerem. Czytała artykuł, o Orkanie Aleksandra, który był kilka miesięcy temu. Czekała na dobry moment. Dziewczyna przed komputerem w końcu zabrała się za rysowanie w paincie. Aleksandra, z nożem który wcześniej wzięła z kuchni, zaszła ją od tyłu i powiedziała wprost do jej ucha: Beztalencie i wbiła nóż w brzuch szóstoklasistki. Kategoria:Zły fanfik Kategoria:Pseudocreepypasta Kategoria:INTERNETY I KOMPY Kategoria:FNAF Kategoria:JESTEŚ NASTĘPNY Kategoria:Galfrydy }} Kategoria:MÓZG ROZJEBANY Kategoria:Mózg rozjebany Kategoria:TA HISTORIA JEST PRAWDZIWA, PRZYSIĘGAM